Momentos graciosos en el chat del wiki
En este artículos todos los usuarios pueden poner los momentos graciosos (o tontos) en el Chat de la wiki. Como hacer una captura de pantalla ﻿Bueno, para hacer una captura de pantalla debeis pulsar a la vez las teclas Ctrl (Casi siempre situada abajo del teclado, a la izquierda, la primera tecla) y la tecla Impr Pant (Normalmente situada al lado de las teclas F1, F2, etc) ir al Paint, y alli darle a pegar. Y entonces ya teneís vuestra captura de pantalla. Siempre solo - Forever alone Hermes12: Soolo estoy soloo Pero soy feliz Don't worry, be happy La la la Definitivamente soy, tonto Todo eso ocurrió a la 1:02 Sales o entras? Frost Red: me anda mal de Nuevo ¬¬ Ale's Riolu: en el Explorer no sale bien Frost Red: Yo uso Chrome,intentare con Firefox Ale's Riolu: Y yo {C}Ale's Riolu: pues intenttalo Frost Red: Ya estoy entrando ~ Frost Red ha salido del chat. ~ Ale's Riolu: y saliendo Ale's Riolu: XD Esto ocurrio desde las 1:29 a las 1:32 de la madrugada en España. tengo hambre Danielitox3333* XD OSHAWOT LLEVA BIGOTE AUN ME QUEDA HAMBRE * LE ROBA UN PLATANO Y MEDIO A TROPIUS Y SE VUELVE CORRIENDO AL ORDENADOR * AYER FUE GUAY CON ALE Y ME COMI SU ROPA DE ALGODON DE AZUCAR Y FRESAS AL MENOS LA MITAD XD esto ocurrio a las 11:37 Suena disparo Hermes12: ¡Pero algo con sentido alma de cantaro! Venga, hablad con sentido, sacad algún tema de conversación... ¡COMO NO HABLEIS ME PEGO UN TIRO! ................ (suena disparo) ---- Esto ocurrio a las 4:29 de la tarde. Music Band Arceus1104: Pues vale Me aburro *toca a la vez el piano y la armonica* 5:32 Darusin Me aburro: *toca la guitarra 5:32 Arceus1104: Radda Radda Radda *toca la flauta* 5:35 Darusin: *toca el tambor* porrom porrom 5:36 Arceus1104: *Toca la ocarina* Lo que toca Link (Zelda) Ideas Hermes:Alguno tiene alguna idea para hacer un fake Poke658:Si,pensarlo tamagochiii Danielitox3333.si no creen que tengo 6 años estoy jugando con un tamagochi Pokemon658.bie cuatos recuerdos y lo mataa propoito Danielitox3333.me gustan los tamagochiii Forever Alone 2 - La Pelicula hola Hi Estoy xolito, Don't worry, be Happy Don't worry, be Happy FREE ICECREAAAAM I am a happy meal ... Me aburro Me compro un burro no tengo dinero pues ves al cajero no tengo targeta Anuncio: En Bankia puedes conseguir tu cuenta y targeta de credito ingresando tus primeros 1000 € ... Hay alguien? Arriba españa Pokemon658 :la mayori de aqui son latinows ay no hay empate entre america del sur/central y españa Lilithompson:votoo latino! para las masas! Pokemon658:bueno mexico a falta de un partido ultimo si gana por 2 o mas goles pasa de ronda Ale's Riolu: ESPAÑA MOLA MÁS QUE NINGUNO Ale's Riolu :GANO LA MUNDIAL Y LA EUROCOPAS Ale's Riolu: ^^ Ale's Riolu:XD Pokemon658:no nos peleemos Pokemon658: ARRIBA ESPAÑA Concierto en el Chat Frost Red: Oh,Oh,Oh,Ohhh Make it Count,Play it strike you're don't back,don't hestitate When you go Big Time! Make it work,keep it right,he's a word,over night got a dream Big Time! woo,woo Hey! Hey! Listen to You Heart Now Hey! Hey! Don't you feel the rush? Hey! Hey! Finish what you Start now Ohh,Ohhh (Yeah) Ohh,Ohhhh Come,Shake it up,whatcha gotta lose? Go and make you luck,with the life you Choose (Life you choose) if you want it all,let it on the line it's the only life you got,so you gotta live it Big Time! ....estoy solo..... ---- Todo esto ocurrió a las 7:00 de la tarde en Argentina Forever Alone 3-el fantasma o eso creo Cold Phoenix: lalala lalala este oigan me escuchan? no a ok O_O quien dijo eso? ok me estoy imaginando cosas forever alone *coge un vaso de leche* glug glug glug a q rico oigan O_O me aburro solo ayudenme plis nefertimon acepta la solicitud o se me olvida q estoy solo bueno bay Todo esto sucedio a las 3:16 de la madrugada en méxico marowak *Danielitox3333. xd * xd * marowak y su garrote el genio me lo poneeeeeequisde Pili acosa a frost ﻿ Pili*: TE AMO 6:35 Pili*: CON LOCURA 6:35 Pili*: TOMAME 6:35 Pili*: ENTERA 6:35 Frost Red: YA CALLA 6:36 Cold Phoenix: frost q te parece si... 6:36 Flygonic: dioooos 6:36 Cold Phoenix: olvidalo 6:36 Frost Red: ERES UNA (Dificultades técnicas.compartan la frustración) PILI 6:36 Pili*: VAMOS 6:36 Pili*: A UN MOTEL 6:36 Pili*: 1313 6:36 Frost Red: ¬¬ 6:36 Frost Red: Tonta 6:37 Pili*: PERO 6:37 Pili*: TE AMO 6:37 Flygonic: ujujujujuju 6:37 Pili*: MI AMOR Vienes y vas Flygonic:Poke te vas y vienes todo el rato nom lo entiendo Pokemon658:Es que me va mal,se me bloquea Ultimate Diamantino:Eso me pasaba a mi ~Ultimate diamantino ha salido del Chat~ Pokemon658:Ahora mismo Dex! Pokeinventos: daru,enseñame tu dex Darusin: Cual? Pokeinventos: la mas buena Darusin: Hmmm.... Ninguna :P Cold Phoenix: jaja esto debe estar en la wiki ¡A bailar la rumba! ﻿Archivo:Momento_Rumba.png ¿Sabor a fruta? ¡No, sabor a chino! ﻿Archivo:Sabor_a_chino.png Chiste de sonic Archivo:Chiste_de_sonic.jpg Ultra Gallade cree que es sexy Archivo:Ultra_Gallade_cree_que_es_sexy.png Campeonato de locos y locas Archivo:Campeonato_de_Locos.png Te aburres?molesta a Rapero Archivo:Loco_momento_de_love.png Olimpicamente obvio Archivo:XD_al_infinito.png Chat Abandonado ewe Archivo:El_Chat_Pokefanon.png Típicos loles mañaneros Archivo:Loles_mañaneros.png Objetivos sin cumplir Archivo:Yo_quiero_ser....png Espe trollea a Heru Archivo:Espe_trollea_a_Heru.png Espe ataca de nuevo (?) Archivo:Espe_ataca_de_nuevo.PNG Espe vs políticos Archivo:Espe_vs_políticos.png Alrex y los clones de Espe Archivo:Alrex_y_los_clones_de_Espe.png COMBO!! Archivo:Contar_yo_prefiero_dividir.pngArchivo:Espeon_Espanta_a_un_usuario.png Archivo:Decidiendo_regalos.png Drogados, ¿DONDE? Archivo:Chat_2.png Venta de Puffs (?) Archivo:Venta de Puffs.png Vile en el Pais del Cuerpo de Poke: Vile será Excremento -awesome- (?) Archivo:Vile_en_el_Pais_del_Cuerpo_de_Poke.png Boda????!!! Archivo:Nefer_se_casa.png La verdad sobre lo que es psy (?) Archivo:Trollecidad_de_heru.png LA VERDAD DE QUIEN LE GUSTA A FELIPEPOKE *FlygonicD: *4:13Poyo-!*Aparecer de la nada* *4:13FlygonicHi Kentuky Fried Chiken *4:13Poyo-!Y con nada,me refiero al papelito tirado allí que dice nada. *Hola c: *4:14Flygonic*Se come la nada* *:3 *Eccccccooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *:D *4:18Puffleewe *FELIPEPOKE ha entrado al chat. *4:20Sergiovsfelipoke *4:20FELIPEPOKEque quereis? *Darusin ha salido del chat. *4:20Sergiovs¿por que te odia tamao? *4:20FELIPEPOKEah *porque una vez dije quien le gustaba *y le hicieron bullyng por eso *4:21Sergiovs..... *¿y tienes el descaro de seguir insultanola,despues de esto? *4:21FELIPEPOKEbueno *ella lo hace todo el tiempo *pero *4:22SergiovsTU eres el cruel *4:22FELIPEPOKEno le odio *ella me odia mi *solo le digo tamazorra *por una cosa muy obvia *ademas *solo lo hago *para que vile tome comprension *de lo que hicieron ambos anoche *nada mas *4:23Sergiovstraducsion:fuiste cruel con ella y te lo regresa pero sigues trrandola mal *4:24FELIPEPOKEbueno *me dejaron bajo presion *yo busque pedirle perdon *pero no me ha dejado *4:24Sergiovsy..¿porque revelaste el secreto,si sabias el resultado? *4:24Poyo-!No que felipe se fue para siempre? *4:25FELIPEPOKEbueno *no sabia el resultado *4:25Puffleewe *4:25Sergiovsshhhhh....ele estoy dando una clase de sicologia *4:25FELIPEPOKEsucede que la molestaron un dia con el *y ella les respondio a garabatos *y entre todos le pegaron *eso *y si *me fui *pero vine solo para que vile recapacite *ademas *si quieren que me vaya *me voy *y ya *4:26Sergiovsbufff..y ni siquiera se arrepiente de seguir insultandola *4:27FELIPEPOKEtodos le decimos tamazorra *4:27Sergiovsahora por decirle aci nunca te perdonara,¿entiendes lo que causate? *4:27FELIPEPOKEademas *no es que sea cruel *es que *arbol viejo *dificil de enderezar *4:28Sergiovseres la segunda persona mas egoita que e visto *4:29FELIPEPOKEdepende *4:29Sergiovs¡disculpate,pidelele perdon y defiendela en lugar de seguir tratandola mal! *4:29FELIPEPOKEsoy asi con la persona que me odia *ademas *no soy tan cruel con ella *solo le digo tamazorra *desde que lo inventaron aqui *antes le decia alito *4:29Sergiovsy cres que decirle ´´zorra´´ es algo bueno .-. *4:29FELIPEPOKEbueno *ella tiene 18 novios *4:30Sergiovsy..... *es su problema,pero no tienes que insultarla asi de fuerte *4:31FELIPEPOKEcuanto tenga 1 le dire alito como antes *ademas *que sacan *con decirle *pobrecita *si la bloquean , la insultan y se mofan de ella *4:31Pufflemi mama me quiere botar del ordenador *Hula-Bye *4:32FELIPEPOKErrr *r *gg *g *g *g *perdonen, pero es que mi hermano menor *Puffle ha salido del chat. *4:32FELIPEPOKEesta apretandome teclas aqui *4:32Sergiovsno sera,flipoke,que tu quieres ser el numero 19 de ela *4:32FELIPEPOKEe *e *no *no me gusta alexandra *ni nadie *soy A-SEX-SUAL *o sea *no me gusta nadie *4:33Sergiovssi,claro *4:34FELIPEPOKEno *no me gustan *las de ojos verdes *4:35Sergiovste gusta *tu reacsion es tipica,asi es como actua alguien frente a un INTEROGATORIO (¿?) *4:35FELIPEPOKEno *no me gustan las de ojos verdes, y menos las que son rubias *4:36Frost RedFelipe x Tamazorra *4:36FELIPEPOKEno me gusta tamao!!!! *4:37Sergiovste estas delatando *si no te gusta,¿por que grtarias? *4:37FELIPEPOKEporque no me gusta!!!! *4:38Sergiovssolo di ´´no me gusta,estas diciendo estupideces .-.´´pero,te acabas de delatar *4:38FELIPEPOKEno *hay una amiga que es mas linda que ella *4:39Sergiovsosea que te gustan las dos *4:39FELIPEPOKEno *no me gusta ninguna *solo la encuentro linda *a tiare *pero ella no *4:40Sergiovsjajajajaajaja,trenquilo,guardare el secreto *4:40FELIPEPOKEque no me gusta alexandra!!!! tiare es mas linda todavia!!! *4:41Sergiovs*fin de la secion* *jajajaaja¡se que no te gusta,te e enloquesiod con esto¡ *¿ves coom as perdida el control? *incluso revelaste quien te GUSTA¡ *4:44FELIPEPOKEno me gusta, solo pienso que es linda *4:44Sergiovs*victori:sergio vs* *4:44Frost Redtamazorra le gusta,interesante *4:45Sergiovsjajajajajjaj¡ *4:45FELIPEPOKEno me gusta tamazorra!!!! *miren *desbloqueenla *y traigamosla aqui *ya veran que no me gusta *4:46Sergiovsy le dire felipextiare *4:46FELIPEPOKEque no me gusta!!!!! *4:47Frost Redentonces porque dijiste que era linda? *4:47Sergiovsmoraleja: nunca hables cuando sergio diga la palbra interogatori *4:47FELIPEPOKEporque *sonrojandose* *eh *eh..................... *4:47Sergiovsvictoria?gane? *4:47FELIPEPOKEno me gusta!!!! *4:48SergiovsFELIPEPOKE porque *sonrojandose* eh eh..................... *4:48FELIPEPOKEes mayor que yo por 2 años *4:48Sergiovsexplica *4:48FELIPEPOKEmira *tiare *4:49Sergiovsy,cuan cuando yo tenia 7 las amigas de mi hermana,que tenian 14,estavan cu-cu, por mi *4:49Vileplume._. *4:49FELIPEPOKEpero vamos *ella solo tiene un buen peinado *es fina *habla delicadamente *y tiene unos ojos que................................. *pero no me gusta *eh? *4:49Frost Redhablabamos de tamazorra,no de tiare....asi que te sonrojaste porella * *4:50Sergiovs *4:50FELIPEPOKEno *aunque debo decir *que tiare *es algo linda *pero no me gusta *y tamao es fea *4:51Sergiovsningun niño dice ´´linda´´ sin inplicar que te gusta *4:51FELIPEPOKEque es otra cosa *y no me gusta!!!! *4:51Sergiovsy como esplicas que un que tenga 18 novios? *4:51FELIPEPOKEeso es porque ella y sus novios son zorros *pero yo no *ademas *como dije *no me gusta nadie *4:52Sergiovsacabas de delatarte,aora se que *1 estas arrepentido de lo que le isite *4:52FELIPEPOKEsi *4:52Sergiovs2 estas enamorado de una niña *4:52FELIPEPOKEen cierto modo si *y no le digas niña!!! que es mas linda que!!!......... *ups *lo dije *en voz alta verdad? *4:53Sergiovs3 tu amigo no era su novio?entonces le acabs de decir zorro *4:53FELIPEPOKEe *e *me acabas de embarrar *bueno *4:53Sergiovs *4:53FELIPEPOKErectifico *todos son zorros *menos mi socio cris *4:53Sergiovsgane¡,gane¡ *4:54FELIPEPOKEpero no me gusta tiare *ni tamao *ni nadie *4:54SergiovsFELIPEPOKE en cierto modo si y no le digas niña!!! que es mas linda que!!!......... ups lo dije en voz alta verdad? *¿explica? *4:54FELIPEPOKEeh *sonrojandose* *4:55Frost Redhttp://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/fakemon/es/images/4/44/Confesion_de_felipe.png *4:55FELIPEPOKEok *4:55Sergiovs *4:55FELIPEPOKEpero hagamos un trato *a la imagen *le agregas el nombre *4:55Frost Redya la subi a PF .3. *4:55FELIPEPOKEtiare ok? *4:56Sergiovsno se como *4:56Frost Redy dire que es sobre tamazorra *4:56FELIPEPOKEno es de tamao!!! *es de tiare *bueno si *tiare me gusta *pero un poco *4:56Frost Redno,dire que es de tamao *4:56FELIPEPOKEes de tiare!!! *4:57Frost Redtamao (awesome( *4:57Sergiovssergio le gano a felipe *4:57FELIPEPOKEbueno *si *pero si van a divulgar algo *es de tiare *entendido? *4:58Frost Rednope,de tamao :# *:3* *4:58Sergiovsyo dibulgre de tiare *pero le dire a tamo felipextiare¡ *4:58FELIPEPOKEok *4:58Sergiovs*risa maligna* *acban de ver...¡al verdadero segio ! *4:59Frost RedUsuario_Discusión:Tamashikoroko#Tama_.28awesome.29 *4:59FELIPEPOKEno *tranquilos *die *dire *toda *esta conversacion *en mi blog *completa *tiare no me gusta *solo un poquito *5:01Sergiovsacaabas de decir que si *la corte de pokéfanon:capitulo 1=sergio vs felipe *5:02FELIPEPOKEsergio *me puedes hacer un favor *como amigo? *5:03Sergiovs¿que? *no dibulgar *? *5:04FELIPEPOKEno *mira *a momentos graciosos del chat *agregale *sobre mi confesion de tiare plis *5:04Sergiovs¿enserio? *5:05FELIPEPOKEsi *5:05Sergiovs¿quieres sufri lo que tamao sufrio pra saber como se siento o que onda? *5:05FELIPEPOKEhazlo *5:05Sergiovsno....no lo hare... *5:05FELIPEPOKEes para que *me dejen de molestar *con tamazorra *5:06Sergiovste e dado tu meresido por aser algo malo contra una chica,pero no hare bullyn estremo,lo siento... *5:07FELIPEPOKEes que te gusta tamao? *5:07Sergiovsveras...a mi me isieron lo mismo *ace 2 años *y..¡LE DARE SU MERECIDO A CUALQUIERA QUE AGA O AYA ECHO ALGO SIMILAR! *ufff...creo que me pase *5:09FELIPEPOKEewe *5:09Vileplume-.- Chalenge Trolled XD Archivo:Chalenge_trolled.png Los Amigos De Felipepoke Archivo:Los_Amigos_DE_Feli.png Invirtiendo a Juus (By Psy) Archivo:Juus_se_invierte.PNG Espe,el retorno(?) Archivo:Espe_regresa.png Espe se supera Archivo:Espe,2_trolleos_en_un_dia.png Vendo de todo (?) Archivo:Una_venta_traumatica.PNG De todo un poco (?) Archivo:TODO.png Tamao gusta de Felipe -awesome- Archivo:Infinitamente obvio .w..PNG La increible originalidad de Juan (?) Archivo:Juan's_realidades.png Fly lo da todo por helado(?) Archivo:El_Helado_y_Fly.png El silencio Archivo:El_silencio.png Peluches Archivo:Awesome.png Archivo:Peluches_awesome.png El líquido (?) Archivo:El_liquido.png Combinación erronea (?) Archivo:Algo_muy_fucking.png Soy super útil (?) Archivo:Lavadora_OE3.png oposicion pokefanistica(?) Archivo:Oposicion_pokefanistica.png Galletas con Coca Archivo:Galletas_con_Coca.png Juegos lol (?) Archivo:Un_juego_genial.png Jugando con el kart Archivo:Mi_kart.png nico en el chat!!!!!!!! Archivo:Nico_en_el_chat.png ewe Archivo:Dibujo5435.png ... Archivo:....png La persecución Archivo:Persecución.png